Powerless
by Externalgirl
Summary: Just because you have powers, that doesn't make you a hero.Will. The Sky High gang has proven that your powers don't make you a hero once before. But when none of the heroes has any powers. Can they prove it again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

**Author note: I just thought of this idea and I'm off of school for the summer ( Finally) so I thought I try to write it and see how it went, so here it is.**

**Prologue**

Every great hero today started with an ancestor who had some kind of strange misfortune, falling into a vat of toxic waste, being bitten by some kind of mutant bug or what not. Then these ancestors got incredible powers, they were able to lift trucks above their heads, shoot fire from there hands, fly high up high in the sky. Then they decided to use these powers to help man kind and they passed their powers and there will to do good onto their children and there children passed it to there own and so on; until you come to the great heroes of today.

Well what if this never happened. What if these people never had these mishaps that gave then these great powers? What if there were never any superheroes. Would the world still be a safe and happy place? Or would it be one filled with crime and be a place that could be easily taken over by a certain villain.

My name is Time Warp and I intend to find out.

**Please let me know if you think this is going to be any good.**


	2. Same old Same old

" Well folks Commander and Jetstream have done it ye..." Will Stronghold shut off the T.V. slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed off to school. Think about his parents and their perfect record of heroic persuits and all the pressure he was under to be as perfect as they were. His parents were always talking about and so was every one else around him.

" Hey Will." Layla said interupting his thoughts as she walked up and kissed him.

" Hey Layla."

"Will you sign this petition to that I'm sending to the President to have only alway natural sources in energy that don't eat up the atmosphere."

" Uh sure Lay." That was his Layla always concerned with what was good for the environment. No matter what it took she was going to save the natural world.

Will signed the petition as the bus pulled up.

As Will got on the bus his populartiy became obvious as he was greeted by many smiles, hellos, and giggling girls. Will smiled back but was unconcerned with these people. They were nice but they weren't his friends. They just wanted to be close the the next Stronghold legend. He was concerned with the people in the back of the bus the, his friend.

" Hey Will whatz up." Zack greeted him with a high five. He was dressed in his "Gangster" clothes ever tring to be cool.

" Hi" Ethan said. Ethan was just the opposite. He was a little bit dorky but he didn't care because he was happy with himself.

"Hey" Magenta sighed. Magenta was her same old cool slightly moody self like Ethan . She could care less what others thought of her.

Will sat down with Layla in one of the empty seats and started talking with his friends.

As Will got off the bus he saw one of his other best friends. Warren Peace sitting on the school steps with a mile gap in between him and the others students. Warren was the intimadating bad boy that everyone was afraid of and had been sense his father was jailed for super-villianrey. Will and his friends were pretty much the only people that would talk to him and the only people the moody pyro would talk to.

" Hey War."

" Hi Will."

" Whats up."

" Nothing"

" Yeah me..." Will was cut off by the bell. Will and all his friends headed into school for another day in there same old lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Warp smiled and wished Theadore Stronghold good luck on writing his story on the political scandal going on down town.

" Thanks, if weren't for you I'd be spendng to nght researching in a chemical plant God knows what could have happened to me there." Theadore said as he walked away.

" Yes God knows." Time Warp laughed as he checked Theadore off his list of heros and smiled brighter as a wave of change came over the world.


End file.
